


Living Situation

by elysiantales



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, If Praimfaya never happens, Right after the S3 finale, idk we'll see, should i make this a chaptered fic, tbh its tooth rotting fluff, tw for mount weather?? and finns death ???? kinda ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiantales/pseuds/elysiantales
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy go home after the war against A.L.I.E. To Bellamy's surprise, Clarke doesn't have a place to stay. He offers his bed for the night, and it dwindles into more than just one night.





	Living Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So, imagine if S4 never happens, and Praimfaya never happens, and ALIE is dead and Skaikru has nothing better to do. Imagine Clarke coming back from Polis, and Bellamy being with her after all this time. Yeah, thats what this is.
> 
> I haven't written a proper fic in months and this is my first Bellarke fic + I'm writing this at 3:30am so grammar corrections are encouraged!

We just got back from Polis and all of us earned a well-deserved rest before saving the world, _again_. As I walked through the camp, I realized that I had no place to stay. When I was in Arkadia before, I just stayed with my mom. Now that I’m planning to stay here for a while, I’m not sure we could keep up this living arrangement since her room was only really built for one.

I walked outside of the camp’s main building, hoping to find Kane. Maybe he could possibly find me a place to stay while we find a more permanent place for me, perhaps even with the other rooms. Maybe there’s even an extra room, just for me, No real leadership has been established, but everyone looks to Kane for advice nonetheless.

Making my way down to the farm, I spot Bellamy out of the corner of my eye. He looks at me and gives me a boyish grin so playful I have to return the favor.

“Hi Clarke, I didn’t see you there.” He says, smiling with his perfect teeth and twinkling eyes. He has showered, just like I have. With his hair slicked back like it was on the first days we spent on the ground. Bellamy smells like soap, like the same soap I smell like and like the soap that the whole camp uses.

“As did I.” I nod, my eyes still searching for Kane. I guess Bellamy picked up on that, and his eyes started darting the same way my eyes were too.

“Who’re you looking for?” Bellamy asks, raising his bushy eyebrow slightly.

“Kane.” I say, and he doesn’t ask why.

The wind whistled between us as Bellamy nods in response and we both are on the lookout for Kane. “It’s getting late. Do you want to stay over at my room?” Bellamy asks.

“I didn’t think you would remember.” I whisper, a little astounded that Bellamy would remember a detail as small as that.

“I didn’t.” He says, as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and we both walk in the building. “But I do remember you complaining about being squished in that tight bed made tighter by sleeping with Abby.” Bellamy says, shrugging.

I take a step back in disbelief. “What?” Bellamy asks, mistaking my disbelief for apprehension.

“You remembered.” I say softly, awestruck.

Bellamy looks around and shrugs nonchalantly. “Why wouldn’t I?” We slow to a stop and face his room door.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a bigger bed than Abby.” I raise an eyebrow at him and he just chuckles. “Guardsman perk.”

He opens the door with a keycard and the room looks no different to mom’s. There is absolutely no sign of Bellamy’s character or past in this room. Not like we had much of a past to bring down to the ground with us. The families that came down from the Ark had all their belongings and their keepsakes with them, and sometimes I envy that they had keepsakes to begin with.

All that Bellamy has in his room is a small pile of clothes that don’t fit in his dresser, and a handgun on the chair ajar.

I look at Bellamy and he nods disdainfully. “Clarke. You should get some rest.” He says, taking off his shirt, while I climb under the covers fully clothed. Even with the bigger double bed, Bellamy’s stocky build and my full figure don’t exactly have a gap between us without reaching the end of the bed.

Bellamy has opted to lay against the side nearest to the wall, and I face the side of the room. Within minutes, his breathing has evened and he has slipped an arm across my waist. My eyes begin to droop and I don’t flinch at his touch. If anything, I embrace it and lean further into him.

—

Dragging myself out of a nightmare of my own creation is harder than it seems. I wake up out of breath and my heartbeat racing, The light has shifted in the small window I see out of when I wake up. It’s not exactly dawn, but it’s not the middle of the night. Bellamy is awake, and I can hear his heartbeat thud-thudding rapidly.

Turning on my other side to meet Bellamy’s face, his eyes are squinted shut and his lips are pursed. He’s clenching his fist so tight that the knuckles have turned white. “What is it?” I whisper, not wanting to scare Bellamy more than his mind already has.  
He opens his eyes and his pupils enlarge due to the lack of light. Lack of light. That’s why his pupils are larger.

“Mount Weather. Right before Maya saved me in the harvest chamber.” Bellamy croaks out, hoarsely. I can tell he’s studying my face to find some sort of emotion. He furrows his brow and tightens his jaw. I learnt long ago to mask my emotions. It’s the only way to survive.

Closing his eyes, Bellamy continues on. “In my dream, Maya never comes. The blood from my brain is losing rapidly and the pain never stops. It doesn’t get better nor worse, it’s just an endless dream of pain and suffering.”

He opens his eyes again, and they soften. “What about you?” Bellamy asks me, and it’s hard to deny his request after he spills the contents of his own.

“Finn. It’s always the same. He says, ‘ _Thanks, Princess.’_ and then I stab him.” A rogue tear slips down my cheek onto Bellamy’s hand. “He _loved_ me, Bellamy. He loved me and I stabbed him.” My voice breaks on the word ‘loved’ and I’m crying harder now, only truly mourning Finn for the first time since his death.

Bellamy coos and soothes me, wiping away my tears and brushing the baby hairs out of my face. His touch is so soft, he’s handling me like a fragile porcelain China doll. “Shh, shh. It’s alright.” He repeats other consoling words over and over until I slow down too.

Eventually, we fall asleep in each other's arms, and it’s the safest I’ve felt since my father was alive. I feel safe in the crook of Bellamy’s neck, and I realize that I’ve never truly needed someone like I need Bellamy.

—

We both wake up at first light. To us, first light means we attack or, we are under attack. First light means the first attack on the grounders, and the first we attacked on Mount Weather. No matter how much sleep you’ve gotten the night before, every Arkadian has rewired their body clock to rise at first light.

But just because we rise at first light, it doesn’t mean that we get out of bed at first light. It doesn’t mean that for anyone, anymore.

Bellamy is watching me in a non-invasive way as I wake up. “Morning, Princess.” He drawls, flashing me a sleepy smile.

“Morning.” I reply, giving him a soft kiss on his jawline, the same place I kissed him before I left. Bellamy gives me a slightly bewildered-but-not-surprised look, and kisses me on my cheek.

I’ve come to the conclusion that cheek kisses are infinitely better than lip kisses.

The light shines in his eyes, and they flick up to the window. “Do we have to get up?” Bellamy asks, to which I give him a slightly sly smile.

“Not if we don’t want to.” I say, pulling myself closer to Bellamy as he holds me tighter. Tighter and softer and with more urgency than ever before.

We stay in bed and kiss our jaws and cheeks and temples and hold each other for as long as we can. We stay in bed until we hear footsteps in the corridor.

I roll off the bed and pry myself out of the knot of legs and arms we have created. “Guess that’s our cue.” I say, putting a sock on my foot and reaching for my boots. We both get dressed simultaneously without slowing the other down. We just work.

Like the gentleman he is, Bellamy holds the door open for me and we walk to the dining hall together.

We aren’t the first ones down, but we aren’t the last either. Somebody calls Bellamy’s attention and I make my way to the breakfast spread of fruits and bread and water. I sit myself down with Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Murphy. After we defeated A.L.I.E, Octavia fled into the woods somewhere, but not before saying her goodbyes and her may we meet agains to Bellamy.

Me and Bellamy always sat in the same group, so I don’t doubt that he’ll have a change of heart now. As I sit down at the table, Murphy smirks at me and folds his hands, propping up his chin on his fists. Raven winks at me and she has a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"What?” I ask dumbfoundedly, wondering if I, among others, had managed to save the world accidentally again.

“You finally confessed your undying love for Bellamy Blake!” Raven says, half-shouting. I try to shush her, but the others laugh hysterically like she just told the funniest joke in the world.

“Raven, what are you talking about?” I ask calmly, trying to fight the blush rising to my cheeks and the tips of my ears. She just looks at me like I told her that I don’t know what grounders are.

Jasper and Monty are still giggling like lunatics, but Murphy is still smirking at me. I can tell that he’s very obviously trying to contain his laughter, too. “You walked into the room practically holding hands.” She says, exasperatedly rolling her eyes.

Monty also piped up. “You also walked into Bellamy’s room together.” He says, shrugging as if it was common knowledge accessible to everyone.

“How do you know that…” I trail off in confusion, trying desperately to put two and two together and figure out how all of my friends are in on some scheme to apparently hook me and Bellamy up. If this was true, however, it would have worked.

Murphy is still smirking like an idiot when Jasper chimes in. “Monty was in charge of surveillance when he saw you walking into his room.” I look at all of them in horror and disbelief.

“All of you are actually the most terrifying people I have ever met.” I say, shaking my head.

“We are former criminals, after all.” Murphy says, which earns him nods of agreement from the others.

A clank from my side of the table wipes off all of their sneaky scheming looks from their faces. Bellamy sets down his own plate of food beside me. Their looks are back on as quickly as they were wiped off.

“How’s domestic life suiting you?” Murphy asks, and Bellamy gives me a look that says; What? I smile at him and take a bit of my peach.

—

After breakfast, me and Bellamy go separate ways. He mentioned something about training, and I went to the medical ward to help mom. At the end of the day, I find myself making my way back to Bellamy’s room. I don’t even know if he wants me to stay.

I open the door and he’s already sitting in a chair, reading a book. His pile of clothes that were there yesterday are now neatly folded on top of his dresser. Replacing his pile of clothes are a pile of my own neatly folded and pressed clothes that lay beside him.

Public nudity doesn’t faze me, especially not with Bellamy. He looks up at me and I look at him, and then to my clothes. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he just looks back at his book. I pick up the first shirt and pair of pants on the pile and change. Bellamy sets his book down and looks at me.

“You can’t stay here tomorrow.” He says flatly. Any attempt of trying to hide my emotions has been pathetically defeated by a look of utter shock and surprise.

“What?” I ask in surprise.

“I talked to Kane,” He gives me a look, and I suspect that he’s going to tell me that Kane got me my own room. “There’s a room above us that has more space.” Bellamy says, taking off his shirt and climbing into bed.

As I pull the covers over us, I face Bellamy and whisper in his ear. “You’re okay with this?” I ask, afraid that I’m intruding.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He says, giving me another smile. Another rare, genuine smile.

 

That night, neither of us are disturbed by nightmares.

 


End file.
